


Sweetie

by BouncyPickle



Category: Roomie (youtube), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Cheesy, Fluff, Joel is a street performer, Jonas is a chocolatier, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Sappy, Short & Sweet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyPickle/pseuds/BouncyPickle
Summary: Jonas is a chocolatier running his own shop. He has a crush on his regular, Joel. He thinks it's a tragedy right up until it isn't. Then he thinks it may be the best thing that's ever happened to him.Just a fluffy little one-shot.
Relationships: Joel Berghult/Jonas Frisk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Sweetie

Jonas was focused completely on the task at hand, brows furrowed in concentration and eyes narrowed. His hands were steady as Jonas piped the remaining swirl of tempered chocolate over the truffles in their mold. Once he filled each dip in the mold up completely, Jonas used his spatula to spread the chocolate evenly before scraping away all the access, leaving behind smooth, flat truffles ready to cool and harden.

Finally, Jonas stood from where he had been leaning over the counter. He stretched his back to work some of the tension out with a delighted sigh. Just as he started washing his hands, the bell over the door chimed. 

“Just a moment!” he called out from the kitchen, hastily drying off his hands on a towel. Jonas dabbed the extra moisture off on his apron as he hustled out of the kitchen back into the store front, “Sorry, sorry. I’m here.”

“No worries,” the customer standing in front of the counter met Jonas’ gaze and grinned.

Jonas’ breath caught in his throat; the man had gleaming blue eyes and charming, youthful features. His hair was a quiff of rusty blond hair that Jonas saw plenty of young adults sporting these days. When he smiled, the man’s whole face seemed to absolutely _glow_. Jonas quickly broke eye contact when he realized he found the customer attractive, guilty over thinking that way about someone clearly much younger than himself.

Jonas turned his focus to the display case of chocolates and treats next to him, filled to the brim with his tasty creations, “So anything catch your eye?” 

“You could say that,” the man chuckled, rubbing a hand at the back of his head like he was embarrassed. Jonas wondered if maybe he was here to buy chocolates for his crush or something; he wouldn’t be the first. “I mean,” and his bright blue eyes danced over all the different flavors inside the case without stopping on any particular one, “The, uh, they all look so good.”

Jonas smiled, pleased at the compliment, “Thank you, I do try my best.”

“You _make_ all of these?” the young man blinked, looking at Jonas again with a mix of surprise and amusement in his gaze, “Next you’re going to tell me you own this whole store or something.”

“Well…” Jonas smirked a little, shrugging, “I would hope so. It is my name on the sign after all.”

“Wait, you’re Jonas? _The_ Jonas?” the man shook his head, laughing, “Oh man. This is too good to be true.”

Jonas quirked an eyebrow. He couldn’t think of any reason why it mattered that he was the business owner, “Why? Did you need to place a special order? Are you getting married or something?”

“What?” he sputtered in surprise, face reddening. Jonas hadn’t meant to embarrass the poor kid, “No, that’s not-- _Why_ am I so bad at this?”

Jonas tried being reasonable, “Just take a step back. Is there a special chocolate you’re looking for? I do take requests if you want something that I don’t have available. Normally those orders are called-in or placed online, but I’m flexible.”

The man’s face only seemed to get _more_ red. “I…” he glanced back at the chocolates and deflated, “I don’t need anything special. Which one is your favorite?”

“They’re all my favorites,” Jonas smiled, “but I have heard good things about the banana chocolate truffles if you want something fresh and sweet and if you want something a little less sweet, people tend to like the dark chocolate truffles with rum ganache filling.”

“Okay,” he nodded but he didn’t seem all that excited, “Then I’ll take one of each.”

“Coming right up,” Jonas quickly plucked the chocolates from the case and settled them neatly into a cute little box. He closed it up and tied a soft pink ribbon around the outside. There was a little space on the top for a name to be written so the candy could be given as a gift.

“Name?” Jonas asked, fishing out his nice pen.

The man startled a little, “Oh. Um, I’m Joel.”

Jonas chuckled at the pretty man’s, Joel’s, mistake. “No, the name you want me to write on the box.”

“Right! Of course, I knew that,” Joel smiled awkwardly, “It’s okay. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Jonas wouldn’t say his business was booming in any sense of the term but things were good. There was a steady stream of customers, some looking for a quick, tasty remedy for their sweet tooth and some looking for boxes of artisan chocolate to give as gifts. He’d even begun to get regulars, which he considered to be the biggest success of all. Jonas wasn’t too good with names so for most of his regulars he remembered them by some unique feature. All except for one. Joel came in frequently enough but even if he didn’t, Jonas didn’t think he could ever forget anything about the other man.

As if his thoughts had conjured the man himself, Joel trotted into the shop. The smile he usually wore was tenfold this afternoon. Gigawatt. Jonas caught himself thinking that Joel could power a whole city with the glowing light of joy in his eyes and on his face. Then Jonas ducked his head to hide his flushing face for thinking something so cheesy about the youth.

“Jonas!” Joel greeted, bouncing up to the counter, “You are not going to believe what happened to me today!”

Jonas snorted a little, playfully, “Is that right? And what happened to you today then?”

The other man’s grin widened, somehow, “I booked a gig! Tonight. It’s nothing crazy but it’s a start!”

Jonas smiled, genuinely surprised and overwhelmingly happy for the other man. Joel often performed his music on the street outside of Jonas' shop and Jonas never told him but Joel's voice was his favorite music in the world. That or maybe Jonas really was turning into a sappy lovesick fool. 

“That’s incredible. Congratulations," Jonas heard the way his voice sounded as happy as Joel looked, "You deserve it. You are a very talented young man, Joel.”

Joel blushed all the way to the tops of his ears as he scrubbed at his hair sheepishly. “I don’t know about _that_ but thank you,” then he clapped his hands suddenly, “Oh right! That reminds me. I can bring a plus one, so how about it?”

“How about what?” Jonas furrowed his brows in confusion, “Do you want me to help you find a date?”

"Nooo," Joel rocked on his feet, glancing away, and Jonas could swear he looked _nervous_ , "I was, uh, hoping you'd...well I thought maybe you'd want to, um--screw it!--Will you be my date, Jonas?"

Jonas blinked. Then he blinked some more. He watched as Joel’s face crumpled into a frown. “You don’t want me to be your date,” he said with a surety he didn’t feel. That hope swelling in his chest was making him sick to his stomach.

Joel immediately scowled. “Yes I do!” he snapped, “Why would you think I don’t? You don’t get to tell me what I want.”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that,” Jonas backtracked, startled by Joel’s anger, “It’s just. Surely someone like you could do better than an old fool like _me_.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Joel deflated into a sadness Jonas was unused to on the man’s youthful features, “I’m an unemployed _musician_. A street performer! I was worried you wouldn’t want to go out with someone like _me_. Jonas, you own your own business and you aren’t even thirty!”

“I’m _almost_ thirty,” Jonas pressed, “Wouldn’t you want someone your own age?”

“I don’t care that you’re not thirty yet!” Joel threw his hands up like Jonas was being difficult.

“Wait…” Jonas stopped, took a moment to think, and then started over, “You’re thirty?”

“Yeah,” Joel sniped, a little defensive, “I know I don’t have my shit together like I should but I thought you and I had--I just mean I thought you wouldn’t care but-”

“You’re _older_ than me?” Jonas asked, gaping enough to make Joel’s face turn red.

“Okay, I clearly misread everything,” Joel shuffled his feet, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly, “I still want to be friends if you can just ignore this ever happened, please.”

“No,” Jonas answered but immediately rushed to clarify when Joel’s expression shattered, “I mean. Yes. I mean. Yes, I will be your date. If you still want me to,” Jonas chuckled to himself quietly, “I’ve had a crush on you since the first time you came into my shop.”

Joel’s entire face lit up again as he grinned and Jonas found his sappy heart soaring at the sight, just like it always did. “That’s why I came in,” Joel chewed at the corner of his smile, “because I had a crush on _you_. I used to see you when I was outside performing. I always sang my love songs for you,” when Jonas felt himself smile, Joel blushed again, “I don’t even like chocolate,” then he rushed to add, “Yours are good though! I like yours.”

“I love listening to you sing,” Jonas let Joel know he was just as cheesy, “I stopped playing music in the store so I could hear you better,” then Jonas dipped his head, embarrassed, “I thought you were very young so I felt bad thinking you were so beautiful.”

“You think I’m _beautiful_?” Joel’s toothy grinned widened, “I was going for hot or sexy, but beautiful. I’ll take it.”

Jonas smiled. He leaned over the counter, close enough to Joel that he could hear his breath hitch. Reaching out, Jonas moved slow enough that Joel could pull back if he wanted. Joel leaned forward, closer, as if he didn’t even realize he was doing it. Jonas’ fingers curled softly under Joel’s chin, thumb stroking a gentle line across Joel’s bottom lip.

“Yes, I think you’re beautiful,” Jonas whispered, “and talented and kind,” Jonas touched the edge of Joel’s shy grin, “and nothing brightens my day more than your smile.”

Joel’s cerulean eyes widened, “Oh, uh,” he blushed, more flustered than Jonas had ever seen. It made Jonas’ own smile widen, “Same,” Joel immediately cringed even though Jonas caught himself smiling even wider, “I think you’re _amazing_. I’m so happy you said yes. I was so afraid to ask you out. I don’t think I’ve ever been that scared in my _life_.”

“Sorry I freaked you out so much, sweetie,” Jonas dipped closer, so he could feel the sharp intake of Joel’s breath against his face, “Can I kiss you?”

Joel gulped but Jonas could see how he was biting back a smile, “You better.”

So Jonas coaxed Joel forward and sealed their lips together softly. Jonas spent his life making candies. He’d had every kind of chocolate and dessert imaginable. Yet Jonas was absolutely certain he’d never tasted something so sweet as Joel.


End file.
